Como la lluvia
by Sasu Love For Ever
Summary: Como la vida de una ninja cambia drásticamente por un tonto accidente. Nada vuelve a ser lo que era, aunque... nada cambio. ¿Cierto? (Editado y finalizado)
1. Chapter 1

Este fic participa en el "Amigo Secreto" del Foro Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas.

Mi amiga secreta es Una chica del DS

La petición que elegí fue: Primer pedido Un fic donde Shisui se ves obligado a mantener una relación sentimental con Shiho, Ahre. Pues que ahí él se vaya a enamorando poco a poco de ella, pero esta tenga temor de estar con él

Ojala que te guste este.. primer cap? Jajaja eh de admitir que tu pedido se escapa totalmente de mi zona de confort, nunca maneje esos personajes, pero busque info y disfrute haciendo este fic, aunque en un principio no lo crei, pero si, lo hice y mucho. Y sobre todo tengo que admitir que use a mi favoor tu falta de detalles en el pedido taaan dificil que me hiciste jajaja y eso que era la mejor opcion! Espero lo disfrutes y seme sincera, que te parecio? Que te gusto mas? Que parte menos, nada o decepcionante? Jajaja

Disfrutenlo!

* * *

Como la lluvia.

.

.

Se sentía completamente destrozada, nunca hubiera querido eso. ¿Por qué ella? En sus manos ese pergamino, se había vuelto cenizas. Un objeto tan importante y valioso como aquel, en otras manos... hubiera sido mucho mejor. Era justo en ese preciso momento donde más firmemente creía que tal vez algo hubiera cambiado. No, tal vez no, sabía que todo se habría desarrollado de otra manera.

De la aldea de Konoha solo quedaban escombros y con suerte partes de algunas estructuras más lejanas de donde se había desarrollado la pelea de Naruto contra Pain, perteneciente a la organización de Akatsuki. En estos momentos los esfuerzos de todos estaban concentrados en devolver a Konoha toda su gloria, reconstruyendo todos sus cimientos.

Shiho, una shinobi de la aldea, en ese momento se encontraba en su laboratorio, era una de las pocas construcciones que milagrosamente quedaba semi en pie. Se encontraba arrodillada ante una pequeña caja de madera que contenía cenizas.

Esa era la única prueba de que había pasado algo de lo que el tiempo no tenía recuerdos.

Y volvió a sentirse desolada y desdichada, las lágrimas comenzaban a bajar por su rostro. Pesadas lágrimas que ahogaban su corazón y que cargaban con el peso de un sentimiento de angustiante soledad. Sus labios, blancos de la presión que ejercía en ellos para ahogar los gritos de dolor que su pecho anhelaba liberar. Y su espalda, encorvada sobre el objeto, temblaba, enseñando una imagen de una niña perdida y desesperanzada, muy por el contrario de la shinobi que era, alegre y sonriente, animada ante todo.

Su mente guardaba recuerdos dolorosos y amargamente dulces, recuerdos que nadie más que ella compartía y era algo que la torturaba a diario, cuestionando si todo lo que está en su mente pasó, si lo que siente su corazón es real, si tanto sufrimiento y amor pueden ir de la mano en todo su ser. Pero ahí estaba esa caja. Era real. Existía. Todo había sido real.

—Vuelve... por favor, vuelve a ser lo que eras. Te lo suplico... por favor. —Su voz, quebrada en llanto, murmuraba cada palabra derramando su dolor. Pero nada paso.

— ¿Shiho? ¿Qué sucede? —La voz de Shikamaru Nara a sus espaldas la hizo temblar. La escuchó murmurar y se acercó frunciendo el ceño, él estaba sorprendido de verla asi, la imagen que reflejaba la muchacha era completamente desoladora.

—Nunca... nunca debiste traerme ese pergamino. —Su cuerpo se convulsionó al pronunciar esas palabras. Palabras que lo hacían todo más real.

Nara supo de qué pergamino hablaba, se lo había entregado un mes antes de la reciente invasión de Pain, lo habían encontrado con su equipo en una misión y se lo dio para que analizara su contenido.

Ella, por alguna extraña razón, se había sentido fascinada por él y su complejidad. Supo a simple vista que era un objeto antiguo y que no había sido utilizado muchas veces.

Ninguno de los métodos comunes había dado resultados para descifrar su información ni su utilidad, pasó días sin dormir, se obsesionó con él, como si su vida dependiera de descifrarlo. Fué al cuarto día que pasaba sin descanso que, accidentalmente, se cortó la mano con los vidrios de un vaso que se le había roto. La herida no le pudo importar lo más mínimo cuando vio la sangre que cayó sobre el pergamino. Desesperada quiso quitarla con su otra mano, pero al tocarlo, en un segundo su chakra estaba siendo violentamente absorbido, no podía quitar la mano y se asustó al ver cómo los símbolos del papel comenzaban a brillar hasta que un destello la cegó obligándola a cerrar los ojos.

Nunca se imaginó cómo ese pergamino cambiaría el resto de su vida.

Se sentía débil y con miedo, la luz que no la dejaba ver. Lentamente bajó de intensidad hasta desaparecer por completo y a su cuerpo llegó un golpe de aire frío que la hizo temblar, al abrir los ojos tuvo que parpadear varias veces. Su laboratorio había desaparecido. Estaba en medio del bosque en una noche helada, a sus pies estaba el pergamino nuevamente enrollado como si nunca hubiera sido tocado. Rápidamente lo recogió guardándolo bien y observó alrededor suyo, necesitaba saber dónde estaba para volver y entender lo que había sucedido. El lugar lo reconocía, era el bosque que rodeaba la aldea, pero estaba ligeramente cambiado. Se preguntaba si habría sido a causa del pergamino cuando sintió dos presencias tras de sí y volteó rápidamente sacando un kunai. Pero nada la hubiera preparado para lo que veía.

—U... Uchihas... — Su pulso comenzó a temblar ligeramente ante las miradas serias y analíticas que le mandaban los dos usuarios del kenkei genkai. Estaba más que claro que no la reconocían como una ninja de Konoha. La vista de Shiho se dirigió a las ropas de los usuarios y pudo ver manchas de sangre, pero eso no fue lo que la aterró, sino, ver las máscaras que tenían a un costado de sus rostros. Máscaras Anbu, diseñadas para ocultar las identidades de sus usuarios en misiones peligrosas, consideradas de clase S. Fue un descuido a causa de la impresión de lo que podía sucederle por descubrir la identidad tras esas mascaras en particular, que mencionó sus nombres. Fue un susurro, demasiado bajo hasta para ninjas entrenados, pero no para quienes tienen los sentidos tan sensibilizados como para ser Anbu y aún más al volver de una misión con la adrenalina aun recorriendo sus sistemas volviéndolos depredadores peligrosos.

—Uchiha Itachi. —dio un paso atrás —. Uchiha Shisui... —volteó su cuerpo rápidamente para huir de ese sitio, tan rápido como sus piernas le permitieran, más el cuerpo de Shisui le bloqueó el camino y un golpe en su nuca la hizo desmayarse. Lo último que vio fueron los ojos de Shisui desactivar el sharingan, volviéndose de un negro tan profundo como la oscuridad de la noche.

Unas voces comenzaron a despertar sus sentidos, ya no sentía el frío de la noche, al contrario, estaba cálida y tan cómoda como si estuviera en su cama, pero no recordaba haberse ido a acostar ni tampoco que su cama oliera tan bien o que latiera. Al abrir los ojos no pudo más que gritar del susto de verse cargada por Shisui Uchiha, éste la soltó en un instante en el que ella trastabilló casi cayendo, pero fue al girar y ver a su alrededor que se cayó sentada. Le impresionó descubrir en la oficina que se encontraba y la persona que estaba tras el escritorio.

— ¿Quién eres? —preguntó el honorable y difunto tercer Hokage de Konoha, Sarutobi.

Ante la locura de lo que veía no hizo más que tironear de sus pelos ocultando su rostro entre sus rodillas.

—Esto no puede estar pasando, tiene que ser un sueño, sí, sí, es un sueño y cuando despierte no habrá Uchihas ni Sandaime ni aldea, no, no... Sí, esto es un sueño, porque la aldea ya no existe, sí, Pain la destruyó y, y... Naruto... él... él...

— ¡Silencio! —Fue una simple palabra del Hokage pronunciada tan firmemente lo que sumado a la situación la calló, a ella, Shiho.

—Mírame —Ella obedeció, sintiendo la presencia del otro ninja tras su espalda sin saber bien en qué momento se movió —. Dime tu nombre, ocupación, lugar de origen y lugar de residencia.

—Shi... Shiho... Ninja de Konoha del escuadrón de criptoanálisis, soy y siempre seré de la aldea Konoha— señaló su banda que estaba atada en su cintura vuelta hacia su espalda y vio al Sandaime fruncir el ceño ante sus respuestas.

Tras unos momentos de silencio sepulcral que estaban a punto de desquiciarla, el Hokage volvió a tomar la palabra.

— ¿Hiciste algo distinto a lo que acostumbras usualmente? ¿Te encontraste algo nuevo? —Ella supo que se refería a su especialización ninja.

—Sí, de hecho he estado investigando un pergamino y por accidente derrame sangre en él, al tocarlo absorbió mi chakra y de un momento a otro estaba en el bosque... y luego...

—Shisui me ha informado del resto. ¿Tienes ese pergamino contigo?

Ella asintió y se lo entregó, quien solo tuvo que abrirlo un instante para saber qué era.

—Este es uno de los pergaminos de tiempo más complejos y por ello, más buscados en el mundo ninja.

—Entonces... yo...

—Sí, viajaste en el tiempo, pero este pergamino es especial a los otros que hay, este en particular no afecta la línea temporal.

—¿Es eso posible? —preguntó Shisui, más relajado al saber que ella no era un peligro potencial.

—Lo és. —Fue el único comentario que hizo al respecto mientras observaba a Shiho que aún seguía en el piso.

—¿Qué es lo que debo hacer para volver? —Se ajustó los lentes poniéndose de pie, era obvio que estaba preocupada, que lo único que deseaba era volver a su tiempo, a su hogar, porque si bien era la misma aldea, no podría llamarlo hogar si no se encontraban sus amigos y familiares.

Antes de que el Hokage pudiera decir algo la puerta del despacho se abrió de golpe, ingresando en el mismo Danzo Shimura, el sexto Hokage —provisional— de su tiempo.

—¿Así que ésta es la persona que ha visto la identidad de dos de los Anbus que se encuentran bajo tus órdenes? Sabes lo que significa esto ¿no? El consejo no estará satisfecho hasta que esta mujer sea ejecutada y tiene que ser ésta misma noche. La mirada fría y calculadora de Danzo estaba puesta sobre Shiho, quien por los nervios tensó su espalda, poniéndose firme como la ninja que era, actitud que no pasó desapercibida por las personas que la acompañaban antes de la intromisión. Una actitud que demostraba estar capacitada para llevar la banda que portaba en su espalda y que dejaba de lado a la asustadiza chica que se vio hace unos instantes, entendible al ser el primer impacto de la situación en la que se encontró violentamente envuelta. Después de todo uno no estaba entrenado para viajar en el tiempo y ver personas que se suponían muertas. Pero nunca esperó que la conversación siguiera de esa forma, ella no quería morir, no de esa manera, tampoco quería esa solución abrupta pero parecía ser lo que salvaría su cuello.

—No será necesario, Danzo, es una ninja de Konoha y no solo eso, es la prometida de Shisui. Estoy seguro que el honorable consejo entenderá y quedará conforme con la situación. —La mente de los shinobis quedó totalmente en shock por lo que acababan de oír, los tenían totalmente sorprendidos, pero sus rostros y cuerpos no lo demostraron. Shisui era un Anbu y como tal había sido entrenado para poder suprimir sus emociones de ser necesario, y aunque Shiho no lo había sido, lo hizo muy bien, aunque agradecía que sus lentes evitaran que las personas vieran sus ojos o hubieran notado como se abrían ante el nuevo impacto.

—¿Crees que por unas palabras y que sea una ninja de la aldea, que por cierto, nunca la había visto? —dijo viéndola de arriba a abajo con marcado desdén —. ¿Convencerá en algo al consejo? La ley es clara, ninja o no, de descubrir la identidad de un Anbu, la pena es la muerte, y en este caso no sólo fue uno sino dos Anbus de élite. Si lo que dices es cierto el consejo no se calmará hasta verlos casados.

—Tienes razón, Danzo. —Su mirada fue dirigida a Shisui y Shiho respectivamente —. Tendrán que adelantar su boda, es la única manera en la que puedas sobrevivir y salgas de esta situación. —La observó serio, esperando su respuesta.

—Si Hokage-sama. —Fue la única respuesta de Shiho, perfecta para el momento, que fue correspondida por una leve sonrisa de parte de Sarutobi, en cambio Shisui frunció el ceño y... fue visto por todos.

—¿Hay algún problema con la situación, Uchiha Shisui? ¿El casarse mañana te supone alguna molestia? —Era claro que Danzo lo estaba probando, sabían que no terminaba de creérselo, y ni siquiera el Hokage se esperaba haber visto esa expresión de disgusto en él.

—Claro que hay problemas —comentó enojado, sorprendiendo a los presentes —. ¿Cree usted que me gusta adelantar la boda y cancelar los planes que tenía para ella? Aunque no lo crea, soy un hombre al que le gusta complacer los sueños y fantasías de mi prometida. Quisiera poder darle algo mejor de lo que puedo preparar en un día. —dijo volteando a verla directamente a los ojos a través de los lentes, como si fuera más una excusa hacia ella y no una aclaración para Danzo. Teniéndolo frente a ella mirándola tan fijamente la hizo ruborizar y sintió sus latidos acelerarse. —Pero haré lo que sea para protegerla. —dijo volviendo a ver a Danzo, colocándose frente a Shiho, ocultándola a su espalda de manera recelosa —. Ya me encargaré yo de velar por su felicidad el resto de su vida junto a mí.

Un silencio pesado se instaló en la habitación y la lucha de miradas que mantenían los que anteriormente discutían, fue cortada solamente cuando el Hokage aclaró su garganta sonriéndole a la pareja.

La boda se realizara mañana en la tarde, en la plaza central de Konoha. Pueden retirarse, los espero aquí al mediodía, para entonces ya habré hablado con el consejo. —La recién formada pareja de prometidos hicieron una reverencia al Hokage y se retiraron tan callados como estaban, ella lo siguió sin saber exactamente qué hacer.

—Dime Hiruzen, ¿Cómo es que nunca había visto a esa ninja por aquí? ¿Y cómo es que Shisui está prometido y nada más que con un shinobi fuera de su clan? Conociendo las orgullosas tradiciones de los Uchihas me cuesta trabajo creer lo que sucede y aún más por cómo está la situación con ellos. —Danzo exigía una respuesta y no se iría hasta oírla.

—Es exactamente por eso. Esta unión fue planeada por mí hace mucho tiempo, con el fin de tener más alianzas con el clan Uchiha. Para fomentar la confianza con la aldea e integrarlos. La boda se apresuró pero creo que en el momento exacto, los Uchihas no podrán negarse a esta unión, no sin crear disturbios. Ha sido suerte que tras un compromiso arreglado ellos hayan podido congeniar como has visto. —dijo con una leve sonrisa —. Y simplemente no la habías visto porque apenas ha llegado de una misión luego de tres años. Y, no es como si conocieras a cada ninja de la aldea. —Ante este comentario Danzo frunció el ceño, claramente molesto.

—Le diré al consejo que en un momento estarás con ellos. —Sin más palabras abandonó el lugar cerrando las puertas al salir.

El Hokage se recostó en la silla suspirando y observando fijamente el cajón donde se encontraba el pergamino.

Tenía un mal presentimiento. Solo esperaba estar equivocado.

* * *

 **Nota de Autor año 2017** : Dos años después encuentro la inspiración para terminar este two-shot y por ello es que decidí primeramente corregir el primer capítulo, arregle el asunto con las rayas de diálogo, eh aprendido como hacerlas, espero que no me equivocara en ninguna y arregle algunas oraciones para que sea mejor a la hora de leerlas. Espero les guste los cambios, y dentro de poco estaré subiendo la continuación.

Saludos! Con amor y gracias por la enorme paciencia Sasu Love.


	2. Chapter 2

**Nota** : Hola! Como Estan? Yo Reviviendo de la tumba del Hiatus con la continuacion de como la lluvia! Lamento mucho la demora, ojala lo disfruten!

.

.

.

 _ **Como la lluvia**_ : Capitulo 2.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente, si dijera que recordaba algo sería una enorme mentira. Todo había sucedido tan rápido y tenía tanto estrés encima, que toda la ceremonia realizada en la plaza junto al Hokage, a los Uchihas y los aldeanos que se juntaron para ver, se reproducía en su mente como una borrosa neblina. No tenía siquiera recuerdos de las palabras del líder de la aldea al casarla, siquiera el —acepto— de Uchiha Shisui, ni el propio de sus labios.

Sólo había una cosa que recordaba y seguía presente, no era una imagen mental mucho menos un sonido. Sólo era una sensación, y una que le aterra enormemente tener. Era algo en su estómago, algo placentero y acogedor. Primero inició como una tibieza en sus labios y un escalofrío corriendo por todo su cuerpo, sintió como la sensación cálida invadía todo su ser y se instalaba en su pecho. Sabía que era, ella no era tonta pero no quería admitir que la había provocado. No cuando nada de eso tenía sentido.

Aún tenía muchas cosas que asimilar y procesar y las palabras del Hokage, en la reunión que tuvo lugar tras el casamiento, volaron por su mente.

—Los llamé para devolverte el pergamino. No es tan grave como parece. Lo que hagas en este tiempo no cambiará el futuro. Una vez que te vayas todo volverá a ser como era antes y nadie recordará lo que sucedió. Pero, aunque no puede afectarnos a nosotros, no es lo mismo contigo. Si mueres… también lo harás en tu tiempo. Si no tienes chacra nunca podrás volver. Ni siquiera tu cuerpo. Desaparecerás...

—Eso significa que... ¿podré volver?

—Sí, mantente viva y lo harás.

—¿Cuando será eso? —preguntó Shisui.

—En una semana. Ya habrás notado que tu chacra no se está restableciendo como normalmente lo haría —La vio asentir ante lo que decía con los puños firmemente cerrados —. Una vez lo recuperes sólo tienes que hacer lo mismo que cuando llegaste —dijo entregando el pergamino —. Cuidado, puede ser un arma muy poderosa —agregó antes de que se retiraran.

Y ahí estaba ella, entrando a la habitación del Uchiha, de su esposo, fingiendo ser una pareja de recién casados que disfrutaban su noche de bodas, solo para convencer a un espectador que se mantenía siguiendolos desde la salida del despacho del líder de la aldea.

Los nervios comenzaban a alterarla y no estaba segura que hacer, no es que fuera su primera vez pero la persona que estaba frente a ella, era un completo extraño. Al menos, dentro de toda esa situación de tener que fingir ser ignorante ante los ojos que los observaban y tener que comportarse como una esposa enamorada, le había tocado un esposo realmente guapo. En otra situación lo habría disfrutado, aunque bueno, en otra situación sabe que sería imposible que sucediera eso.

Shisui notando su nerviosismo se levantó de la cama donde estaba sentado y se acercó hasta pararse frente a ella y tomarla con cuidado de la cintura.

—Eres hermosa —dijo acariciando cuál porcelana la piel de su rostro, deslizando sus dedos por sus labios —. Nunca nadie me había cautivado tanto como lo has hecho —La observó por completo, desde su cabello rubio recogido con unos palillos adornandolo, hasta el kimono de tonos rojos y rosas, llevaba hermosas flores bordados a mano con hilos de oro y el infaltable símbolo Uchiha en su espalda. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron intensamente, sintió su cuerpo temblar cuando le quitó los lentes y halago la belleza de sus ojos.

Lentamente unió sus labios con los de ella en un beso suave y lento, uno que los tenía asustados. Y ahí estaba, nuevamente ese sentimiento, esa calidez que le producía el cuerpo y la piel de shisui tocándola, esa a la que tanto temía. Tembló cuando las manos de él fueron quitando prenda a prenda hasta que quedó completamente desnuda y fueron las manos de ella las que comenzaron a despojarlo de su kimono azul.

La respiraciones de ambos se volvían cada vez más pesadas, la mirada en ellos se había tornado lujuriosa en el proceso de desnudarse. El la tomo entre sus brazos mientra la besaba y la recostó sobre la cama. Beso su cuello y la escucho gemir, beso su hombro y suspiró su nombre. La tocaba y besaba como si estuviera adorando su piel. Con sus manos delineo su cintura, acarició sus piernas mientras ella sentía que se derretía y su cuerpo ardía en deseo de ser consumida. Los labios de él pasaron por sus senos, los lamió mientras que su otra mano acariciaba al otro. Las manos de ella recorrieron sus cabellos, incentivandolo a seguir a que bebiera todo su cuerpo si así lo quería.

Con su lengua fue delineando su vientre hasta llegar a su intimidad, donde sin tocarla, se arrodilló, tomó una de sus piernas y flexionandola levemente beso su tobillo. Fue dejando un rastro de saliva a su paso por la piel de sus muslos, a medida que avanzaba iba alternando cada pierna atendiendolas por igual. La escuchaba jadear pesadamente mientras se acerca cada vez más motivándolo a seguir. Mordió con suavidad sobre el tendón a un lado de su sexo y Shiho ahogo un jadeo mordiendo su antebrazo y curvando su espalda ante la expectativa y la necesidad. Al primer roce de sus labios sobre su sexo gimió su nombre, sintió como su cuerpo se retorcia de placer. Sentía como la legua de Shisui la recorría por completo, su cuerpo temblaba cuando tocaba los puntos exactos de placer, como si se conocieran de toda la vida. La piel de ambos estaba perlada en sudor, habían unido sus manos inconscientemente mientra le rogaba por más.

—No pares por favor... Ah... ¡Shisui! —gimió cuando el orgasmo la golpeó, sintiendo como su cuerpo se sacudía en espasmos intensos.

Shisui la miró a los ojos y ella se sorprendió de ver el sharingan activado que la observaban con deseo.

—Ya se fue. —comentó refiriéndose al ninja que los observaba, permitiéndole retirarse si así lo quería. Mientras que ella, a este punto, se había olvidado completamente del ninja de Danzo.

Shiho se mordió el labio y con la respiración aún agitada vio el cuerpo de su esposo y como había reaccionado y simplemente se dejó dejó llevar por lo que quería.

—Que bueno. —sonrió y lo beso. Lo beso con hambre, con ganas, con lujuria, lo arrastró con ella a la cama a desahogar ese deseo que sus cuerpos tenían.

Sabía que era un error pero no le importaba. Sabía que se arrepentiría, que estaba abriendo su corazón y no sólo su cuerpo, pero lo quería, lo deseaba desesperadamente y ya era tarde para arrepentirse.

Una semana.

Por una semana estuvo casada. Shiho Uchiha. Fue esposa, fue amante, amiga. Descubrió en él un confidente fiel. Descubrió lo que era amar y ser correspondida, lo que era tener a alguien cuando llegarás a tu hogar o esperar por alguien.

Una semana.

Muchos dirían que es una tonta por enamorarse así de alguien que acabas de conocer. Pero esas personas no vivían en su cuerpo. No saben lo que era sentirte temblar cada vez que sus miradas se encontraban, sentir escalofríos cada vez que te rosa o como su corazón latía desbocado cada vez que la besaba. Mucho menos qué tan vacía y miserable se sentía cuando se alejaban. Ellos no lo saben.

No saben cómo su corazón se partía en mil pedazos cuando tuvo que activar nuevamente el pergamino. No saben cómo sentía que sus pulmones le faltaba el oxígeno cuando recordaba que él la olvidaría. No saben que se sintió como muerta al despertar en su aldea y saber que allí nunca existió. El sentir que ese lugar ya no era su hogar…

Si, ella era una tonta. Una tonta que acarrearía con el amor de dos personas en sus recuerdos y sólo en los de ella. Y también era egoísta. Egoísta porque conservaría un pergamino que podría ayudar a su aldea, sólo para satisfacer su corazón; y romperlo también, porque sabía que de volver a ese tiempo, igualmente no la reconocería. El ya no sabe quién es.

Si, era estúpidamente tonta y egoísta.

Cuando el ataque a la aldea comenzó en lo único que podía pensar era en ese pergamino, en tenerlo a salvo y en protegerlo. Y cuando todo terminó y vio las cenizas… se sintió como si fuera a morir. Se sintió aún más estúpida y egoísta.

—De haberlo entregado a la Hokage, de haberlo dado… ¡esto podría no estaría pasando! —grito en desesperación.

Pero realmente era una tonta y una egoísta, porque más sufría por el hecho de que ese pergamino era lo único que daba veracidad a lo vivido. Era una prueba de que había pasado... De que se habían amado… Algo que permanecería aún cuando el tiempo pasara y cuando la mente y los recuerdos comenzaran a degradarse, a cambiar… a desvanecerse...

Y será cuando el tiempo pase y más tema olvidar que descubriría que nunca lo haría, pues Shisui Uchiha había dejado una huella dentro de ella, una que no podía ser borrada y crecía.

Porque ese pergamino era más peligroso de lo que parecía, no afecta la línea temporal...

Pero si a ella…

.

.

.

 **Nota de autor** : Bueno por fin luego de años logro terminar este fic, espero les haya gustado y lo disfrutaran, lamento tanto la demora pero debo admitir que de haber hecho él capítulo mucho antes no habría terminado así, no tenía la inspiración ni una idea de como terminarlo y soy de las que prefieren esperar más, a publicar solo por hacerlo y que ni me convenza. Estoy muy feliz por cómo quedó cerrada esta historia de este two shot, sobre todo por ser una pareja que no manejo y sale de mi zona de confort.

Realmente espero que ustedes la hayan encontrado igualmente entretenida de leer y la disfrutaran.

Muchas gracias por la espera y las insistencias de algunas lectoras que hacían que no olvide esta historia. Muchas gracias bella!

¿Algún review o comentario que quieran dejar a pesar de la espera? Acepto de todo y hasta insultos, los merezco jaja

Besos! Sasu Love For Ever.


End file.
